1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armor with rollers enabling a user to move in all positions by rolling on a hard and smooth surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last few years we have witnessed a rapid development of sports involving "sliding" such as snow surfing, skateboarding, acrobatic skiing, windsurfing etc. all derived from conventional skiing or ice or roller skating. These new activities which are meeting with increasing success, notably with a young audience eager for thrills, are based on the search for high speed associated with an instantaneous balance by means of quick movements having the consequence of continually shifting the center of gravity of the body.
When a person performs these activities, he takes advantage of an energy potential arising from rolling or sliding on water, snow or ground, either sloping or not, or from the air or waves, while in the vast majority of cases being able to use his feet only for support.